


Close Quarters

by EverTheFool



Series: A Fool's Porn Collection [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom James T. Kirk, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Omega Jim, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Spock, Verbal Humiliation, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheFool/pseuds/EverTheFool
Summary: No one told Spock that his new captain was an Omega. But now that he's discovered this, he's going to take full advantage of it. Jim has no idea what his new First Officer has in store for him.Set in an Alternative Universe where Jim and Spock never met before being assigned to work together.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: A Fool's Porn Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920154
Comments: 38
Kudos: 503





	1. Chapter 1

The bridge is silent when the turbo lift doors open and he walks on for the first time, but it's the sudden sort of silence that makes it obvious that everyone was talking only moments before. Across the room, a small voice pipes up "Captain on the bridge."

A small flush of pride goes through Jim at that moment but he just nods, "At ease." He met most of his new command team earlier in the week and a formal welcome could wait till their mission was underway.

Off to the side, standing in a perfect parade rest is the final member of his crew. And a Vulcan as well. He's tall, taller probably even than Jim himself with the kind of sharp military bearing that Jim pretends to not find attractive.

"Ah, you must be Commander Spock. I was wondering when I would finally get to meet my new First Officer." Jim reaches out for a handshake on instinct, only remembering the bit about touch telepaths and erogenous zone once his arm is fully extended. And wasn't that just the perfect way to introduce himself to the person he was hoping to share his command with -- either he's committing borderline sexual harassment or he's going to look rude for withdrawing his hand.

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Captain Kirk." Spock meets his handshake with a firm grasp and a surprisingly warm hand. He hesitates then, his mouth starting to open. It's as if he still processing his words even as he begins to speak and their hands remain clasped for moments longer than customary. It is such an abnormal sight to see a flustered Vulcan that Jim cannot help but to grin and admire it. Spock recovers quickly though, "Perhaps we should retire to your Ready Room for a more thorough introduction?" Spock releases his hand then, fingertips dragging along his palm and sending a shiver up his arm. Jim starts, glancing to Spock's face for explanation and seeing only a steady calm. He must have imagined it.

"Good idea." He had wished to spend more time on the new bridge getting a feel the dynamics of his crew, but it was much more important to get started on the right foot with First Officer. He would have time for the rest of his crew later. It wasn't until they had reached the much smaller enclosed space of the Ready Room that the smell hit him. The air on star ships was carefully filtered to avoid exactly this, but Spock was right on his heels as he entered and it was unavoidable.

The sense of Alpha washed over him and nearly froze him in his tracks. It was strong and overpowering, his hole clenched on instinct and it took all of Jim's will power to turn around and face his First Officer.

Spock was standing much closer now, Jim almost has to tip his head up to look him in the eye causing him to unintentionally bare his neck. He blushed red at the thought. Spock's eyes look him over once. Slowly. Following the curve of the muscle on his chest and his slim hips, lingering with intensity on his groin. Jim swallowed but didn't move, he felt almost frozen in place by the stare and smell of Alpha that was insinuating itself into every thought. Spock's gaze returned finally to his face and he brought one large, warm hand to settle on Jim's shoulder. His thumb landed squarely on Jim's scent gland and pressed.

"I didn't realize they were letting Omegas captain ships now." Jim couldn't read his tone. It could have been an insult or genuine curiosity. Maybe Jim would have had an easier time figuring it out if his entire body hadn't focused in on the hand on his throat and the need that was beginning to pulse under skin.

"Is this going to be a problem Commander Spock?" Jim's voice sounds shaky even to his own ears and he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he should really step back and evaluate this with a clear head. Knows that his response doesn't even make sense in the face of the heady scent of Alpha arousal that he cannot seem to ignore.

"Not at all, my little Omega." The possessive should have him shaking with rage, and yet his head tips just a little bit farther back; his hole clenches down on nothing.

He needs to get a grip. Jim is the captain of this ship, he should have more self-control than this -- barely more than a minute in the room with an Alpha and he already aching to spread his legs like a whore. If he could get a second to clear his head, he be able to focus and set this straight.

Spock never gives him the chance. "I've never scented a Omega as ripe as you before." Spock pulls him closer, ducking his nose to scent along his neck. The words send a flush to his face and the gentle brush of his nose raises goosebumps in its path.

"Spo _ck_ \---." Jim wants to tell him to stop, wants to ask for more, wants to cite Starfleet regulations, wants to beg but he's cut short. Spock's tongue licks a searing hot line from his scent gland up to his ear. Jim's knees buckle and his hands are reaching and latching onto Spock's shirt without thought.

"You should address me as Alpha." The words are husky, spoken directly into his ear. Spock's breath is tickling and hot. Unexpected. It sends shivers down Jim's neck and he moans unbidden.

Spock's hand on his neck draws him even closer, nails scraping through his hair and along his scalp as the hand shifts to press Jim's face into the crook of Spock's neck. Pleasure follows the scratches and Jim clutches tighter on instinct. He can feel every inch of Spock body against his, a warm wall of heat. There's a hard _Alpha_ cock pressing into his stomach and for the first time since this began, Jim registers that his cock is hard as well. The pressure of Spock's hip is heavenly and overwhelming. Jim can't think beyond the sensations. He ruts closer, gasps. Spock pushes him tighter to his neck and Jim's open mouth collides with the slick hot skin.

It tastes like Alpha. Tastes like spiced tea and sex. Jim can't stop the gush of slick that leaves his hole, can't stop himself from licking and trying to get more of the taste. Spock's scent gland blooms under his tongue, releasing more hormones with every touch and Jim can't get enough. He bites down, needing something, needing _more_.

Spock responds in kind, teeth nipping down into Jim's own neck. It feels like lightning straight to his hole, a shock of pleasure hitting him all at once. If Spock hadn't already been holding him up, it would've sent him to his knees.

"Alpha." It slips out on an exhale. Jim can't stop it, not sure anymore if he even wants to try. His hole flexes and pulses, clenching again and feeling so empty. Spock's cock feels so large against his abdomen, blazing with heat, and Jim can't think of anything other than how much he wants it inside of him.

One of Spock's hands skims over his shirt, thumbing briefly over a pebbled nipple before continuing down and around, grabbing at Jim's ass. Jim can't do anything but gasp against Spock's neck, drawing in more pheromones with every intake, losing himself in Alpha musk more and more.

Spock's fingers grab and pull, reminding Jim of how much slick his hole is leaking. Reminding Jim of how empty he feels. Spock walks them backward, using his grip on Jim's ass to keep Jim steady and keep them pressed together. With every step, Jim's cock is rubbing against Spock's hip and he feels seconds away from coming.

They don't stop until Jim can feel the table behind him. Then Spock is using the hand under Jim's ass to lift him onto the table, spreading his legs and slotting between them. Like this their cocks are aligned and the pressure makes Jim gasp. His hands scrabble at Spock's shoulders trying to pull them tighter as he rocks his hips forward for more friction.

His new position spreads his ass, pulling his pants tight against his hole. Both of Spock's hand settle on his ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading them even more. Then one releases and a finger lands directly on Jim's hole. It presses hard, rubbing the scratchy fabric of his pants into his sensitive swollen rim. He can't stop the moan that escapes, nor the gush of slick.

"Such a needy little thing. You're so wet it's leaking through your pants." Spock's mouth is once against his ear and he punctuates his statement with a bite to Jim's earlobe. Jim whines, needy and wanton, bearing his throat and starting to beg.

"Please Alpha. _Alpha Alpha_. Please. Need more." The rubbing continues over his pants, pushing deeper but never deep enough. He feels so empty. The rasp of fabric is too sharp a sensation for his sensitive skin but it's still not enough. Jim can still feel the hot steel of Spock's cock trapped between them and he _needs_ it inside him.

For second, Jim almost feels himself tipping over the edge and then Spock is disappearing. The finger on his hole and the hand on his ass vanish, as does the wall of heat in front of him. For all that Jim had been gripping Spock's shirt, it slips through his fingers in an instant. If he wasn't half on the table, Jim would've fallen to the ground.

Jim had thought that if he had a breath of fresh air that he would be able regain his self-control. He can't. Even away from Spock, he can only think of how empty he feels. He can feel his cock pulsing in time with his hole, can feel the slick dripping down his legs. He doesn't want to clear his head, he wants an alpha cock fucking him until he can't stand.

It's a struggle for Jim to open his eyes, he hadn't realized they'd been closed. Spock has stepped back. His shirt is askew at the collar and there are faint teeth marks at his neck, but he still looks the picture of professionalism. As Jim watches, one of his hands reaches for the button of his trousers. Slowly, without any of the hurry and need Jim feels pulsing under his skin, Spock reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock.

It's big. So much bigger than any cock Jim has taken before. Bigger even than any cock Jim has seen. Spock's hand strokes slowly, methodically and Jim can see the start of a knot at the base.

It looks proportionally big, His hole pulses with want.

Finally, Spock meets his eyes. "Strip, Omega." Jim can't do anything but comply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but very detailed porn.

It takes Jim and his lust-addled brain much longer to strip out of his clothes than he would've liked. The entire time he can see Spock stroking his cock out of the corner of his eye. As he watches, Spock strips out of his shirt, showing his defined muscles and the light flush of green across his chest.

As Jim tosses his shirt to the side, he gets the first whiff of pre. Jim can smell it as the salty scent adds to the aroma of sex that’s filled the room. Unbidden, Jim realizes he wants to taste it.

Finally, he unbuttons his pants and scrambles out of them, freeing his cock with a moan of relief. A hint of a smile touches Spock face as he registers the lack of underwear.

"If I didn't already know you were a needy slut, I'd be surprised." Jim's chest flushes as red as his cock, a whimper escaping his lips. He wants to defend himself, but can't find the air.

Spock stalks forward then, one hand holding his dick steady as he approaches. His cock is flushed green and as he get closer, Jim notices the double ridges near the head. They stand out like hard green lines, swollen and solid. Jim cannot help the whimper that escapes at the thought of his rim stretching to accommodate them, of the walls of his ass squeezing and bumping along them, of the ridges scraping over his prostate with every thrust.

Spock backs Jim into the table again, using both hands this time to lift him onto its surface and spread his ass. Jim's hands grasp for new purchase on Spock's shoulders and his mouth dives back to the scent gland. It tastes like pure pleasure and every lick winds him higher and higher.

The fingers on his cheeks dig in and pull, baring his hole even further. His skin is as flushed as it can get, but he still ducks his head in embarrassment as he feels a gush of slick leave his hole and drip directly onto the table. The table in the Captain's Ready Room where he is going to have a full bridge crew meeting in less than 24 hours.

Spock must be able to sense where his thoughts are heading, as he dips his finger into the Omega slick and says "If only your crew could see you now." The finger swirls around the pucker, drenched in slick but barely touching. "What would they think if they knew their Captain was an Omega whore?" Jim hears the words distantly. He wants to argue but the only words his mouth can find are "More, Alpha, _more please. Alpha_." He keeps trying to push his ass back, to grind into the fingers trailing so teasingly over his hole. It's not enough.

Finally, Spock rubs harder, the pad of his thumb just starting to slip inside, aided by the river of slick. His rim is so sensitive, every touch sparking more and more pleasure.

"You're so wet and open. I bet I don't even need to stretch you. Your slutty hole is always ready to be fucked." Spock pauses, "Isn't it, Omega?"

Jim whines, long and high. It's not true. He isn't a whore, he doesn't spread his legs for anyone, but Spock's eyes are boring into his, commanding him. His hole is dripping slick, fluttering and loose, and so so empty. Spock slips two fingers into his ass and they meet no resistance.

"Yes, Alpha." He can't argue with his Alpha, he just wants to be filled. Spock's fingers pump slowly, a third joining them with no warning. Only now does Jim feel the stretch, but it's still not enough. He grinds down, wanting more, wanting deeper.

"My Omega, so good to me." Spock leans in close, whispering the words against his throat, following them up by biting down on Jim's scent gland. Jim _keens_ , a gush of slick escaping around Spock's fingers even as Jim clenches down in pleasure.

Spock's free hand strokes up his side, scratching lightly and sending shivers racing across Jim's skin. The nails stop at one of his nipples, already pebbled and hard. A thumb rubs over it and Jim can't help but gasp, his mouth falling open and his chest arching against Spock's.

Then Spock is pinching down and pulling with one hand, and pressing sudden and hard into Jim's prostate with the other, pleasure like lightning shoots straight to Jim's groin. His open mouth moaning loudly, unable to help himself. His cock is weeping steadily, ignored where it is, trapped between their bodies and pulsing alongside Spock's.

The teeth on his throat haven't moved, sucking and biting on the gland, each movement releasing 'Ah's of pleasure from Jim's mouth. The fingers inside him rest on his prostate, rubbing firmly and incessantly. Jim can barely breathe over the need to come.

Then Spock is removing his fingers and Jim's hole is clenching down trying to keep them inside. Slick follows them out, his hole fluttering and pulsing, aching now that it's empty. A whine escapes Jim's throat at the loss, his head tilting back and baring his throat at his Alpha on instinct.

"Such a greedy little hole, just begging to be stuffed full." The hand still on his nipple twists gently and Jim's eyes flutter open. Spock's face is flushed lightly green, his pupils blown completely black, but he still looks completely in control. Still mostly dressed with a writhing Omega in his arms, Jim can't help feeling exactly like Spock says, can't help feeling like a slut.

Spock's lips stretch in a self-satisfied smile, almost unnatural on a Vulcan face. "Suck," his words are commanding, with the force of an Alpha behind them and Jim jumps to obey before he even understands what he is being told to do. Then he can see Spock's hand coming towards his mouth, three fingers dripping with slick.

His mouth drops open to accept them, tongue immediately beginning to swirl and lick at the fluid. Jim's never tasted his own slick before, he's surprised by how sweet it is. He doesn't care much for the taste but as his lips close over the fingers, he can see Spock's breathing stutter just a little. It's the first proof he's seen that Spock is as affected as he is and Jim hums happily. He wants to please his Alpha.

Jim doubles down his efforts, sucking them in as deeply as he can and swirling his tongue over the sensitive pads. The fingers in his mouth are long, longer than human fingers, filling his mouth. Jim can't help but think of what it would be like to replace the fingers with Spock's cock. They press down on his tongue, holding him still.

On his chest, Spock's other hand continues to play with his nipple, pinching and pulling until its red and swollen. Unconsciously, Jim's hips keep rocking forward, looking for friction on his cock, leaving him moaning around Spock's hand.

Then Spock is removing his fingers and pushing Jim flat on his back. The table is shockingly cool on his back despite how hot the room has gotten. Hands on his thighs spread Jim's legs even farther, they push them up towards his chest, baring his hole to Spock's eyes.

Jim feels naked and powerless. Spock's grip on his legs is iron and squirming only makes Spock push harder, until he is nearly folded in half.

Jim can't stop from clenching his hole. He knows that each pulse makes it wink closed and push another drop of slick out. He can see Spock's intense focus on it as he watches the drop trickle down his ass and join the puddle rapidly forming on the table. He knows and he can't stop. He's just so empty, so eager to be filled.

"Now be a good little Omega whore and beg for it." Spock's eyes haven't left his hole and Jim whimpers. He can see Spock's cock, startlingly green and so much larger than his own. He thinks he can see the ridges pulsing in time with Spock's pulse. He needs it.

"Fuck me Alpha, fill me up with your cock. I need you, Alpha, _fuck me_." The words leave his mouth in a rush, each phrase separated by panting.

And finally, Spock leans in close, one hand gripped around his own cock to line it up with Jim's quivering hole, the other bracketing Jim's face on the table, pinning him down. Spock's chest brushes along Jim's as Spock's cock circles his entrance. Everything is too much and not nearly enough.

"Did you know," Spock begins, the tip of his cock pressed to Jim's fluttering hole, "that Vulcan penises are on average three inches longer than a human penis?" Spock continues to push deeper and Jim can feel his hole stretch to accommodate. He feels speared open and Spock has barely begun, the thought of his dick being even longer than anything Jim had taken before knocks a moan from his lips. He wants it. Wants to be fucked deeper and harder than any human could accomplish.

"Did you know that my cock," and the vulgarity of the word cock from the lips of Vulcan; it's as startling and intoxicating as the heavy blanket of Alpha pheromones. "is large even for a Vulcan?" Jim feels as the head pops inside, already so much of a stretch. Spock doesn't wait for him to adjust, just continues forward at a steady, unfaltering pace.

The first ridge stretches his rim with a gasp. He thought Spock's dick was wide before, but that little bit feels like so much. He can feel it as it travels deeper, scraping along his prostrate as the second ridge spears him open and then slips inside.

"And that as a I am half-Vulcan and half-human, I have the _size_ of a Vulcan---," he draws out the word size, as if it weren't already abundantly clear to Jim that this cock will leave his asshole gaping for days. Spock isn't even completely inside and yet Jim feels as if his cock is reaching deeper than anything before.

"---and the knot of an Alpha." Spock punctuates his words with a single long thrust, sheathing his cock fully inside Jim's hole. Jim gasps as the air is punched from his lungs. He feels so overwhelmingly full. He can feel the heat of Spock's thighs against his naked ass, as well as the rasp of the pants that Spock is still wearing. He can feel the slight start of a knot as it passes his rim and can't help but moan at thought of being stretched and pinned by it.

Spock only rests for a moment, grinding his cock ever deeper and then he's pulling out. Jim can feel as each ridge drags passed his rim until only the head is inside and then Spock is snapping his hips forward.

"Ah _Ah Alpha_." With each thrust, the ridges catch on his rim and scrape his prostate, his cock bounces against his stomach, leaking continuously, the tip of Spock's cock hitting so deep, Jim thinks he can feel it in his throat. He wants to come so bad, has been on the edge of orgasm for ages already.

Spock leans down, teeth latching onto Jim's un-abused nipple. Jim arches off the table in response, nonsense groans falling from his lips. His cock jerks into the puddle of pre on his stomach but it isn't enough. Spock sucks and pulls until it's as red as the other one, then releases.

Spock fucks in harder, his thrusts almost rhythmic in their precision. Each one punches a gasp from Jim's throat.

"Stimulate your nipples, Omega." Jim obeys.

Spock's voice is husky but steady and his body responds instantly, reaching both hands up to his chest from where they had been splayed on the table. The first touch sends a shudder along his spine and a moan out of his mouth. His nipples are sore and sensitive, each touch is electric and too much.

Jim wants to release them, let them rest, but Spock holds his eyes even as he starts thrusting faster and Jim is powerless to do anything but obey.

Spock releases one of his legs, pulling the other over his shoulder and driving deeper. Jim is all but folded in half and like this Spock's cock smacks right into his prostate. He so much deeper, so full. It feels so good, it almost hurts.

The pleasure mounts, shock waves traveling out from his hole with every thrust. The room is filled with the sound of their hips smacking together, their shallow panting breaths, and the constant stream of moans leaving Jim's lips.

Spock's pace doesn't slow as his knot begins to swell. Jim can feel it starting to stretch his rim, can feel as it expands past the size of the ridges the he can still feel rubbing against his walls. Jim has taken knots before, but none this large and still Spock continues to fuck it past his rim, stretching him wider and wider and _wider_.

Finally, it catches. Too large to slip back out, Jim's rim clenches down holding it inside even as it continues expanding, filling him up and pressing directly on his prostate. The pleasure grows. Spock grinds his hips deeper and the Jim can feel teeth sinking into his neck and the first pulse of come into his ass.

The world whites out as the knot reaches full size. It's so big and Jim is beyond full. His ass clenches down as the pleasure ripples through him, his dick shooting come between their trapped chests, his back arches off the table with a moaning scream.

Jim's ears ring as his back lowers back to the table, but still the pleasure continues. His hole twitches and quivers, tightening down on the massive cock and knot still inside him. He can feel the rhythmic bursts of searing hot come filling him up and shooting deep inside him.

"You look so good spread on my knot. I can feel your hole attempting to milk me dry. Such a perfect little Omega slut." He can't stop his hole from clenching in response, nor can he stop the moan that falls from his lips as he feels another shot of come fill him.

Spock kisses him then, as he moans. Jim can barely react other than to open his mouth further. Spock's tongue claims his mouth, licking behind his teeth, forcing his way inside. If Jim didn't already feel completely claimed, he would now.

Spock grinds his knot deeper, and Jim feels teeth in his lip, biting and sucking. He can still feel more pulses of come filling him and Jim's not been knotted that many times before, but already this feels like so much more. It's been minutes already and the knot hasn't gone down at all, still pumping him full at the same constant rate.

Spock pulls away from his mouth then, lips shifting across his face and to his ear. "Did you know that Vulcans produce three times more semen on average than human Alpha males?"

Jim has never been more full in his life and he believes it. He still cannot find the words for a response, just a shattered groan as Spock's movements stimulate his over sensitive prostate. Spock continues to rock against him, pulling his knot out just enough to stretch against his rim and settling back in as deep as can. And still Jim can feel him coming.

Finally, the knot shrinks enough for Spock to pull out. Jim moans long and low as the feeling of emptiness. Before any of the come can escape though, Jim can feel Spock sliding his thumb back in -- plugging him up.

Spock directs him to roll over and forces him up on his knees on the table, his chest and face flat on the still cool surface. He feels exposed again, his asshole practically at eye-level and still barely plugged by Spock's thumb.

"Stay there. And don't let any of it leak out." Spock's thumb slides wetly out of Jim's ass, the hole too loose to offer any resistance. Without his thumb keeping all of the come inside, Jim can feel it start to push out and he clenches down, trying to hold it all inside. "Such a greedy hole," Spock rubs his finger over the quivering pucker as he speaks, "Now be a good little Omega slut and hold it all inside until I get back."

Then the warmth and sensation of Spock's body is disappearing. Jim hears as he picks up his shirt and slips it on, hears as he buttons his pants back up, hears the click of the doors unlocking, the gentle whoosh as the doors open and then close again, leaving him entirely alone. Through it all, he feels the rapidly cooling come on his stomach and still warm come filling him to the brim.

It's then that his position registers, naked on the table of his own Ready Room. On his knees with his chest pressed flat to the table, his face turned away from the door but his well-fucked and dripping asshole pointed right towards it.

Spock couldn't have locked the door on his way out, that could only be done from within the room, which meant anyone could walk in. Anyone could open those doors to see their captain, naked, on the table, his hole ripe and ready to be fucked.

There's no one in the room to hear him, but Jim whimpers thinking about how he must look. Only a real Omega bitch would've let himself be fucked by an Alpha he had just met, only a whore would've stripped and begged to be fucked, only a slut would stay put, panting in the aftermath of the largest cock of his life, hoping for another knot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock comes back and ... you can probably guess what happens next

It only takes a moment before Jim starts to feel the come trying to leak from his hole, following the trail of slick down the inside of his thighs. Spock's command echoes in his mind and Jim tries to clench down and hold it all inside. At first, he thinks it's working. He's holding his ass so tightly closed he can still feel the pulsing aftershocks of his orgasm, but focusing on his hole only makes him hyperaware of how empty he is.

The come is filling him so well, but there's no stretch anymore. Somehow, he still wants more. Somehow, he still feels empty.

His focus lapses, his hole relaxing and tightening again, pushing out a fat glob of come as it does.

Jim panics. One of his hands reaches back to his hole on instinct, trying to catch the spend before it can drip and push it back into his ass.

Fuck, he's so wet and open. Three fingers slip in without any thought at all. The empty feeling lessens, his hole fluttering and accepting the intrusion gladly. Jim moans and the sound is so much louder than before. It resonates in the empty room and --

And he's so aware of picture he must paint, and Spock is going to return and see him like this, and anyone could walk in, and he is their captain, he is supposed to be stronger than this, and there's going to be a meeting at this very table tomorrow and it's going to smell like sex, and god help him, he feels his cock getting harder at the thought.

No one is going to be able to walk into this room without knowing that Jim let Spock fuck him like a bitch in heat. They'll all know how Spock claimed him, how Jim let him.

And _claimed_ is exactly how Jim feels. He can't see them but he can feel the bruises blooming on his throat and hips. He can only hope there's a dermal regenerator in here that can make quick work of them before the crew can see.

His hole is warm and sloppy with all the come inside him, claimed so thoroughly. He squeezes down on his fingers and can barely cage in the moan that wants to escape. But he can't stop himself from starting to pump his fingers in deeper, trying to capture even half of the pleasure he got from Spock's knot stretching him out and filling him up.

His fingers aren't enough, not nearly, but they feel so good. He pushes a fourth in, cursing the angle and the fact that he can't get them any deeper. He fucks them in faster, almost crying, trying and failing to hit his prostate.

He needs more. Jim's world narrow downs to four fingers sliding wetly and easily in and out. His cock head is spurting dribbles of pre onto the table and he wants to grind down into the table, but even in this state he knows he needs to keep his hips up, needs to make sure the come can't escape, needs to make Spock proud.

The squelching noises combine with his constant moans and sobs and it almost drowns out the sound of the door opening.

Almost.

Jim freezes, fingers still buried knuckle deep in his ass, face still turned away from the door.

He doesn't know who it is. A small part of him hopes its Spock to save what remains of his dignity, but a larger part of him hopes its Spock because Spock fills him up so well.

The moment drags on. Jim's hole flutters around his fingers and he can't help himself from flexing them and fucking them in a little deeper. He hears footsteps approaching and Jim tenses, hyperaware of how his hole tightens down.

And then there's a hand on wrist pushing his fingers in deeper. Jim's mouth stutters around another moan. It's sudden and good and surprising, forcing the ridge of his knuckles to stretch his hole open wider.

"You're such a slutty Omega. Do you think about anything other than stuffing your hole? Spreading your legs for the first Alpha you see. You don't even care who is fucking you as long as they keep your greedy little hole filled." Spock's voice relieves and excites him, deepens the flush that has painted his chest consistently since this began.

"No, just you. Just you, _Ahhh -- Alpha_." Jim tries to respond, but his voice catches as Spock slips two more fingers in alongside the four already inside him. He can't even argue about how much he needs to be filled, because it’s the only thing on his mind.

The hand on his wrist is forcing him to remove his fingers then and directing them to his mouth. He doesn't even need the command this time to start sucking. And this time, there's more than just his own slick to clean off. The taste of Spock's seed sends heat directly to his groin. It tastes like Alpha, and sex, and spice. The salt only enhances the flavor. He wants more, more in his mouth, more in his ass, hell -- he wouldn't mind being completely covered in it.

He's nearly licked all traces of Spock's come off his fingers when he hears the zip of Spock's pants. Then strong hands are grabbing his hips and dragging him back and down until his feet are back on the floor and his chest is pressed flat to the table.

He's barely settled and adjusted to the cold table pressed to his front when he feels the cock head poised at his entrance. Spock doesn't tease him this time, just grunts and fucks in with a single smooth stroke. It punches a pleased groan from Jim's chest.

"So happy to be filled. I bet you I could keep you plugged up with my dick forever." Spock pushes in deep, leaning over Jim so he can bite at his scent gland again. Through the haze of pleasure, Jim registers the feel of Spock's shirt rough against his back, which means this time Spock really is fully dressed while Jim is completely naked and bent over the table. It'd be humiliating if it wasn't so hot.

Each thrust rattles Jim's entire body, sending sparks along his every nerve. His hole is so loose that Jim can barely feel the double ridges as slide past him rim. They glance across his prostate and his head is buzzing with so much pleasure that his ears can no longer process the stream of filth spilling from Spock's mouth.

Jim swears he can feel the come in his ass sloshing with every thrust.

His fingers scrabble to get a grip on the table top, trying to steady himself against the relentless pounding. Spock fucks into him with metronome perfect tempo, in and out in perfect time, his pace never faltering. Even as his knot starts to grow, pulling at Jim's ass with thrust. Somehow it feels larger the second time around, maybe because his stomach is already stretching around the first load of seed.

Suddenly it's too much, the knot too large to pull out, the pleasure too strong to stop. Jim's orgasm crashes over him, his world narrowing down to the sensation of being filled, of being fuller than he's ever been before, of being speared open and stuffed. His dick releases directly onto the floor, untouched.

Through the fog of satisfaction, Jim can feel Spock's second load of come joining the first. He swears he can feel his stomach swelling with all the seed.

Spock's cock remains as deeply inside him as it can get as it continues to fill him. Spock's hands wander along his body, stroking down his sides with whispers of "such a good Omega, what a perfect little slut for me."

Time passes in a haze for Jim, he's warm and sated and filled. Spock still has one hand pressing down on his spine, keeping him flat to the table. The pulses of seed from Spock's cock slow down and finally stop and then he's pulling out. It feels so much like losing a part of himself, Jim whimpers, almost sobbing at the loss

But then it's out and something else is immediately replacing it. It's cold and not nearly as large as Spock's dick and it must be a plug of some sort. It's nice, an improvement on being empty at least, but Jim is so aware of how large his hole must be gaping right now because there's no way that plug is going to stay in. If Spock wasn't still pressing it firmly inside him it would have slipped out already.

Jim almost wants to say something, but then he hears a click and it's expanding; inflating and swelling like a knot only so much faster. His gasp turns to a moan as it holds him firmly open and presses against his abused prostate.

It's too much so soon, the sudden sharp pleasure almost its own kind of pain. It's suddenly only a hair smaller than Spock's knot and it's not quite what Jim had wanted, but being full again is its own prize.

Spock's fingers trace the edges of his hole where its stretched around the base of the plug. The touch is torturously light and Jim can't stop himself from bucking against it, unsure if he wants more pressure or less.

Then Spock is rocking the plug inside him, twisting and pushing it deeper, then pulling it back so the fat girth of it stretches Jim's hole wider and wider. It's too much, too big, forcing Jim's rim to stretch and Jim groans with it. His breath comes in shallow pants, trying to breathe against the pain. It hurts, feels like Spock trying to pull his knot out before its gone down.

Jim squeezes his eyes closed against the tears threatening to fall. He's a hair's breadth from begging Spock to leave it be when Spock suddenly pushes all the way back into place. Jim's hole sucks it in, rim closing up around it and after the stretch, it's almost comforting to have it deep inside him.

The massive plug settles in place and Jim moans at the sudden lack of pain.

"If I had my way, your hole would always be stretched around something." The words are emphasized with a final tap to the base of the plug, knocking a choked off gasp out of Jim.

Then Spock is moving away. Jim can hear him retreating and scrambles to turn around, jolting with pleasure as the plug gets jostled within him.

Spock looks perfectly presentable standing by the exit. The scent rolling off of him is that of a sated Alpha, and his smirk is the only sign belaying the fact he just fucked Jim over the table not minutes before.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you, Captain. I trust this meeting was as _stimulating_ for you as it was for me. I expect to see you in my quarters tonight at 2100." And then he's slipping out the door, leaving Jim naked, full, and hard just from thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete since this is as much as I promised myself I would finish, but I'm also already working on another chapter so there may be more in store. 
> 
> I have lots of idea, and not nearly enough time to write them


	4. Chapter 4

Jim dresses, slowly. The plug jostles within him at every step, too large for him to forget and constantly reminding him of his swollen stomach. His pants still fit, but only just. He should be thankful that they didn't go a third round or he definitely would not have been able to hide his stomach anymore.

He's thankful, and yet he almost wishes they had.

He finds a towel to wipe off his navel and the puddle of his come and slick on the table. He can still smell it in the air, but there isn't much he can do about that. Hopefully if anyone notices, they won't be able to connect it back to him.

Luckily, there's a dermal regenerator hidden in one of the cabinets which allows him to heal the bruises up and down his neck. On a whim, he leaves the few that are hidden by shirt. Jim's not normally one to like being claimed, but thinking about these marks and feel of Spock's teeth scraping at his neck has his hole pulsing pleasantly.

He turns the air circulation and filtration system in the room to high and as the smell of lust is pumped out of the room, reality comes crashing down.

Jim can't believe he was so wanton.

It must have been the pheromones. It must have been the strong Alpha scent of Spock that turned him into a sex-crazed Omega. Even so he can't believe his self-control was so weak. He should have been strong enough to resist instead of begging to be fucked.

Even as he thinks that, his hole quivers and clenches around the massive plug in his hole. He feels fucked out and pleased. It was the best fuck he's ever had. Just thinking about it has his cock starting to harden in his slacks, his sore nipples pebbling under his shirt, his hole trying to leak slick around the plug stretching him open.

It was a breach of professionalism and it absolutely cannot happen again. He will leave this room, remove the plug, and the next time he sees Spock he will definitely not think about being split open on his cock.

Jim decides this, nodding his head to the empty room as confirmation and then makes towards the door. He is overly aware of plug as he moves, of its weight, of its size, of the stomach full of seed its trapping inside. He's gotten used to it somewhat in the time it took him to clean up.

The issue isn't that its uncomfortable as he walks out of the Ready Room and back through the Bridge. The issue is that it isn't uncomfortable. And without the discomfort to distract him, Jim starts to notice how good it feels.

With every step, the plug brushes his sensitive prostate and reminds him that he could have something larger inside him. Jim's dick starts to fatten in his pants as his thoughts start to spiral. He picks up his pace, hurrying to his quarters, hoping that no one is around to see their captain walking around with an erection. It's still hours before Spock wanted to meet with him again, but maybe if Jim presented his empty hole real nicely, his Alpha would help him fill it.

No.

He needs to stop that thought there. Spock is not his Alpha and Jim shouldn't want an Alpha at all. He is not some Omega whore to spread his legs at the first sign of a knot. He should not have to sneak around his own ship because some Alpha decided to fuck two loads into him.

Jim's anger is enough to distract him until he makes it back to his rooms without incident. But then he's inside and faced with the daunting task of removing the plug on his own.

He doesn't want to be empty, but he cannot go on like this -- a slave to his Omega desires.

He briefly considers laying out on the bed, but then he thinks about the sheer amount of come inside him and the mess it would make and he realizes the shower is his only option. His shower in the bathroom he shares with Spock. It's not an ideal solution.

Jim steels himself for it anyway, he just wants to be done with this whole thing so he can place it behind him. He strips efficiently and gets into the shower, doing his best to ignore his cock which is now fully hard just from thinking about playing with the plug.

It's strange to be in the shower without the water going but Jim spreads his legs and reaches behind himself for the base of the plug.

He can't help but trace his finger around the edge, feeling how stretched his ass is and thinking about how it's going to gape when it finally comes out. Steeling himself, Jim grips the plug and starts to wiggle it out. Within moments of starting to move it, it starts to vibrate.

Jim spasms on the floor of the shower, releasing the plug and moaning outright at the direct stimulation to his prostate.

The vibrations stop so suddenly that Jim almost thinks he imagined it.

He reaches again for the plug, grasping it firmly and starting to pull. Again, it begins vibrating but this time it doesn't stop. Jim keeps pulling and it keeps vibrating and he moans even as he wants to scream.

This was supposed to be easy, pop the plug out and forget about it. But now the vibrations only cause his hole to clench down harder, trying to suck it deeper. Slick escapes around the edges of the plug but it's still not enough.

Every time he touches it, it starts to vibrate. Against his will, his free hand grabs his dick and starts pumping it, He only wants to get the plug out but he can't help being turned on by the stimulation. Can't help the stream of gasps and moans that start to spill from lips adding to the sound of constant buzzing coming from his ass.

Every part of Jim's body is still sensitized from earlier and it only takes a few minutes of fruitless attempts at removing the plug for his dick to start leaking again. 

Jim's eyes had fallen closed at some point, but he still notices as a shadow falls across the shower.

And suddenly, there's Spock.

"Spock, _Spock_." The plea falls from his lips unbidden. And god, he wants help, but he doesn't want to ask for it, doesn't want the sweet vibrations to stop. There's so much shame from being found like this, but it's overshadowed by the need filling his brain.

"That anal plug can only be removed by my hand, anyone else who touches it will elicit a vibrational response, though it seems you have discovered this already."

Jim could see Spock standing over him in the shower door way and knew he should be feeling embarrassed to be caught on the floor of the shower with one hand on his dick and the other on the plug the was vibrating incessantly against his prostate. He was so close to coming, each vibration was sparking across his skin and behind his eyes.

"Tell me Omega, are you even trying to remove the plug anymore?" Shame rolls through him, but he can't stop. With every vibration he clenches down on it, his hole tightening to hold it inside.

"Yess."

"Then stand and get on the bed."

Jim hears the words distantly, he knows he needs to listen, but it feels so good. He only needs a few more moments. His hand pumps his dick faster and he bares down on the plug, trying to get it deeper.

"If you reach orgasm now. I will not help you remove the plug" Jim whines, long and high, as he forces his hands to still. He needs Spock's help but he wants to chase the pleasure. The plug keeps vibrating for a few seconds after he releases it and he can’t stop his hips from thrusting ineffectually with it.

He's dizzy as he stands and tries to follow Spock, too lost in the aftershocks of the orgasm he nearly had that he doesn't even question presenting himself.

"Aren't you lovely like this. So obedient for me." Spock's word are followed by a gentle finger tracing where Jim's ass is stretched tight around the girth of the plug. Jim hides his face in shame, trying to suppress the shudder that wracks his body at the light touch.

Then Spock starts to rock the plug inside him, slowly at first, just barely rubbing Jim's prostate. Then faster and deeper, until Jim can't stop the moans from spilling out. Spock fucks him with the plug and it doesn't even feel like he's putting any effort into to pulling it out.

"Why can't you just shrink it and pull it out?" Jim groaned.

"If you require my assistance, you must deal with my methods." The force of an Alpha command colors his tone, causing embarrassment to heat Jim's face and …something else to heat his groin. Jim hides his face in the bed as he tries not to rock his ass backwards into the plug with every thrust.

Spock just continues rocking the plug against his entrance, pulling it out so his rim stretches obscenely around the girth of the fake knot and then pumping it in as deep as it can go, hitting his prostate dead on every time.

Jim's dick is leaking continuously now and he ruts down against the bed, trying to get more friction. The pleasure spirals higher and higher, until he can almost forget that he doesn't want this.

" _More_ ," he whines, the closest to begging that Jim is willing to get.

"Do you want to come like this?" And god did he. Jim was so close to tipping over the edge in orgasm, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to succumb to his base desires again. He wanted the plug out so he could go crawling back to his private room in shame where he could find something else to fill the void inside him.

"No." It's a whisper. He almost can't believe he's said it.

He regrets it moments later. Spock stills all motion of the plug inside him, shrinking it down and removing it moments later. Jim whimpers. His dick is still throbbing and his ass is gaping and winking.

He's free. He can leave and retreat but he can't move. Jim's brain is buzzing with denied pleasure and even without the plug he still wants to frot into the bed until he can get off some other way.

Distantly he can hear Spock moving around in the room, but the only thing he can focus on is the emptiness and the line of slick slowly dripping down the inside of his thigh.

Then there's a warm hand on his hip and the naked warmth of Spock pressing along his thighs and ass. "You didn't really think I could just leave you like this? When you're all wet and open for me?"

Then the searing length of Spock's cock is sliding home inside Jim. It feels like a piece clicking into place and the tension bleeds from Jim's spine.

Spock wastes no time and immediately begin pistoning into Jim's hole. Every thrust is a wet squelch from the come and slick already filling him.

It's hard and fast and so so good. Spock leans over him, hot along Jim's back, and latches onto Jim's neck. Jim arches into it with a scream.

Jim is still keyed up from the previous denied orgasms. He's so close now and he can just begin to feel the start of a knot. He wants it, wants it inside him and pressing into his prostate. Wants a third load of come to be dumped into his belly, until the swell of it is unmistakable. Wants to be locked on his Alpha's knot.

And then Spock stills. The start of his knot poised just outside Jim's body, just as Jim was about to come. He's so close, he needs just that little bit more. Jim whimpers and tries to rock backwards onto it.

Spock leans over him, plastering his warm bare chest to Jim's back and speaking directly into his ear. "Do you want my knot? Does my Omega slut need a knot to split him open and fill him up?"

Jim tries to hide his face in the bed, after everything that's happened he still cannot stop the flush of embarrassment, nor the way his hole clenches down with the words.

"Do you want to come like this?" And it's a repeat of what he had asked before and this time Jim can't resist. He'd been teetering on the edge of orgasm for so long and it was too much.

"Yes." It's barely a whisper. He wants it, but he doesn't want to want it.

But Spock isn't one to settle for only that. Spock breath is hot on his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "C'mon on Omega, beg for it." Teeth nip at Jim's ear and his back arches instinctively into the twisted pleasure. "Or better yet, work for it."

Then Jim is being pulled flush to Spock chest and they're moving and rolling. Spock moves quickly and powerfully and Jim swears that Spock pulled out for a moment but by the time everything settles, he's seated astride Spock, still stuffed full of cock. Like this, the weight of his body forces the knot farther into his ass. Before he can think about it too hard he's grinding down on the knot.

"If you want my knot, you'll need to take it yourself." Jim's eyes flutter open at the words, focusing on Spock. His stare is intense, captivating. Jim can't look away, can barely hear anything at all. His world narrows down to those eyes pinning him in place and cock in his ass.

"Fuck yourself on my cock Omega." And Jim obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger again, but I've got good things planned for the next chapter. (Yes, there will be a next chapter. I can't resist)
> 
> Also feel free to tell what you'd like to see happen next. I can't say I'll definitely do any of them but I may ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jim can't look away from Spock's eyes. Even as he starts to push himself up off the cock inside him, even as he lets his body weight slam back down on the knot, even as the knot threatens to split his ass open again, Spock holds his gaze.

Spock watches him, not helping or even really touching him, just that steady intense stare and barest smirk on his lips. "Such a slutty little Omega, fucking yourself on my cock."

Jim flushes and whimpers, dropping down again and again towards the knot, but he can't look away. His dick bounces against his slightly swollen stomach, hard and leaking and ignored. He's so close to coming, all he needs is that knot locked inside him, filling up even more.

Again, he pushes himself up, thighs beginning to burn with the effort, and again he fucks the cock back inside. He can the feel the knot stretching him wide. It's already partially swollen and it hurts to try and swallow it up but he needs it.

He needs it _now_. If the knot locks outside his body, he'll never get it inside and he'll be left empty and wanting _again._ Jim whines, dropping his hips down faster and faster. The knot pushes at his rim, almost painfully, but he refuses to stop. No matter how much he pushes, it won't go in.

"Alpha," Jim sobs, " _Alpha please, I need your knot._ " The need and frustration blur with the merciless pleasure. Everything is too much, but still he needs more.

Spock grins then, hands reaching for Jim's hips to lift him up, and then slam him down as he thrusts up. Jim's head flies back on the first thrust, toes curling in white-hot pleasure. Each thrust sends a shock wave through his whole body and on the third thrust, the knot punches inside. It tears a scream from Jim's throat and his orgasm crashes over him.

He falls forward onto Spock, his own cock erupting between them, nearly painful in its force after the previous denials. Jim buries his face in Spock's neck, panting and taking deep lung-fulls of the Alpha scent. His mind feels shattered from the sensation and all of his muscles feel like jelly.

Spock is gentle with him then, lifting him up and laying him on his back without jostling the knot. Like this the swell of his belly is even more obvious. Spock leans over him, feeling the skin of his stomach as it stretches to accommodate the third Vulcan-sized load of come. By this point, all the definition of Jim's abs have been lost to sheer amount of seed filling him.

"Look at you, you're so full of my come." Spock sounds nearly reverent as he tilts Jim's hips up and grinds a little deeper into his ass. Even with the amount of fluid inside him, Jim can still feel each new pulse of searing come as Spock releases inside him. He can feel it and he can watch as his stomach seems to keep getting bigger. 

"What a perfect little bitch for me. Always ready for my cock, just a slut who wants to be filled." Spock continues to grind his hips, pulling out as far as he can, stretching Jim's ass from the inside and then thrusting in so the head of his cock scrapes across Jim's abused prostate. Jim arches off the bed, it's too much, too soon. His hands scrabble for purchase in the bed sheets, though his thoughts are still too scattered to have any idea what to do.

" _Alpha_ ," he begs, but he doesn't even know what he's begging for.

His pleas remain unanswered. Spock shushes him, continuing to thrust. With each one, his knot stretches Jim's hole just a little bit farther. "You were just made to be fucked full, weren't you? My own Omega whore."

Jim whimpers and pants, at the words, at the pain of the stretch, at the pleasure that continues to scrape across his nerves despite it all.

And still Spock refuses to still. He pulls back harder every time and Jim grunts as his hole is stretched over and over again.

It's too much, Jim's eyes are squeezed closed and he sees stars as Spock batters his prostate relentlessly. He swears he can hear the come sloshing in his stomach with every thrust, but his ears still haven't stop ringing from his orgasm.

And finally, Spock pulls back on the knot and this time, the knot pop outs. The tension sags out of Jim's body, his hole fluttering loosely around the rest of Spock's cock. Only Spock doesn't stop, he fucks the knot right back into Jim's ass, forcing his rim to stretch again around the massive girth of it.

Jim screams.

His back bows under the force. The stretch is too much, his hole was never meant to stretch this wide. Distantly, Jim imagines how it will gape when Spock is through with him. He'll be so open you'll be able to see straight inside to his belly full of come, so loose you could probably slip a fist inside with no resistance at all.

His rim flutters weakly around Spock's cock, so fucked out that the knot doesn't slow down Spock's thrusts. It pops in and out rapidly, forcing Jim's ass to stay stretched out. Each time the knot settles inside, it punches a mini orgasm out of Jim; his body is confused but he can't help earth-rending pleasure of having his Alpha's knot inside him.

His dick runs out of come at some point, shooting dry as blinding sparks of pleasure shoot through him almost continuously.

And still Spock continues, gripping Jim's hips tight enough to surely leave bruises and taking his pleasure from Jim as if he were nothing more than a hole to fuck and fill to the bursting.

Spock growls and the knot locks in again, somehow swelling even larger. Large enough to trap it even with the fucked out mess Jim's ass had become. It startles another orgasm out of Jim. Nothing comes out of his dick, his balls completely empty even as his stomach has never been more full. Despite it all, he can't help wanting to come as he feels the knot swell again and another load of seed start to fill him even more. He feels worn out yet satisfied, as his ass milks Spock's cock for more come. His stomach is so large between them, the skin taut from being filled so well.

His ears are ringing and buzzing and eyes don't see anything but white, yet he can feel as Spock pulls him close and arranges them nicely on the bed, tucking Jim's face into his neck. All Jim can sense in Alpha and he lets that lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh there's still more of this coming. Somehow I can't help myself


	6. Chapter 6

Jim wakes slowly, surfacing in a haze from sleep with the hardest morning wood of his life. His body is all warm and tingly and he's horny as hell.

He ruts into the surface beneath him, sneaking a hand under himself to fist his cock. His thoughts return to his dreams, thinking about being pinned and fucked within an inch of his life. His dick leaks around his fingers and his hole starts to throb and leak as well.

Grinding back against the cock in his ass- - - Against the _cock_ in his ass.

It hits him like a ton of bricks and wipes the fog of sleep from his brain. There is a _cock in his ass_.

Jim wrenches his eyes open to see Spock underneath him, deep brown eyes watching him with an amused glint. The past twenty-four hours crash through his head all at once, every wanton, depraved, lust-filled moment. Suddenly his steamy dreams make a lot more sense.

His hole is stretched so pleasantly around the cock and he's almost ashamed of how easily he slept with it plugging him up, how natural it already feels to be speared open and filled.

Spock thrusts up beneath him, dislodging Jim's train of thought. Jim breath stutters around a moan, his hand tightening around his dick. Strong hands grab his hips and lift him up, then drop him down again in another deep thrust. Another moan slips out as Jim struggles to come to terms with his reality, trapped on Spock's cock again and incapable of doing anything to stop it. Incapable of wanting to stop it.

"Good morning Omega." Spock punctuates his words with a sharp pump of his hips. "You are quite the deep sleeper. I have already added an additional two loads of semen to your rectum while you were asleep."

Jim jerks to look at his stomach, the horror waring with deep satisfaction to see how full he is. His stomach bulges out now, unmistakably. What is that, six loads of come? Seven? He can feel his ass straining from the stretch and yet Spock is still going.

"What a perfect bitch you are for me, your ass was trying to milk me even while you were asleep." Jim flushes at the thought, knowing that Spock fucked him in his sleep and that his body enjoyed it. Even asleep, he was nothing more than a hole to be filled.

Spock's next thrust strikes his prostate dead on and Jim starts pumping his cock again without really thinking about it. Already he is slipping into back into the lust. Everything smells like his Alpha, like arousal, like spiced tea and sex, and it only heightens his pleasure.

Jim succumbs to the sensation, arching his back and grinding down into the thrusts. Even after so many times being fucked by Spock, it still feels all encompassing, still feels like he's being consumed from the inside out.

Spock reaches up to suck a bruising mark right beneath his collar bone with a whispered claim. "Mine."

Jim leans into it, using his free hand to hold Spock to his chest. "Yours, Alpha." The words spill from his mouth without thought. He can think of nothing beyond his impending orgasm.

Jim can barely feel Spock's knot as it begins to fill, but he can sense it as Spock releases his neck and begins to jack rabbit into his ass. His thrusts increase in speed and force and Jim has to stop touching his dick to stabilize himself on Spock's chest.

Light flashes behind his eyes with every strike to his prostate, sending shocks of lightening up his spine.

And then the knot is locking inside and the wave of pleasure crashes over Jim and pulls him under. Every muscle in his body tightens and his head is thrown back in a silent scream. His dick erupts over Spock's chest and fireworks flash behind his eyelids.

His hole screws down on the base of the knot, fluttering and quivering with every new pulse of come. Jim's taut belly finds room to continue expanding, even though he is so full he would swear he can almost feel it in his throat.

Jim collapses, boneless in the aftershocks of pleasure. Spock sits up to gather Jim into his lap, with Jim's ever expanding belly trapped between them.

Spock's hands roam, pressing on Jim's bloated stomach, tracing the edges of his hole where its stretched around Spock's fat cock, up his chest to pluck and play with his nipples, absently teasing them into hardness.

"Pity I need to empty you out. I would love to keep you plugged up and stuffed full of come for a week to just to see how big you would get." Jim whimpers, hearing the promise underlying those words. If Spock ever gets the chance, he clearly intends to try it.

Jim doesn't know if he would be capable of stopping him.

Even as the blood rushes to his face, he can't stop himself from grinding down on the knot, can't stop the pulse of desire that rushed through him, or the way his hole clenched down at the thought.

"Should I let you go empty yourself out on your own?" Jim feels a moment of triumph, he'll finally be free. He opens his mouth to respond, but Spock cuts him off with words spoken right against his ear. "Do you think you could get all the way to the shower without dripping? Your hole is so loose right now, no matter how hard you try to keep all my come inside, it's going to leak out."

Shame burns through Jim and the breath on his ear sends shivers across his skin. "The come will drip down the inside of your thighs…" Spock drags his finger lightly from Jim's quivering hole down his leg. "and cover the floor. I would make you lick it all up." His finger traces back up to prod at where Jim's ass stretched around the base of the knot. "Or you could try to crawl. On your hands and knees with your ass in the air. Your hole gaping so much I can watch as the come leaks out."

Spock nips at his ear, letting the words ring for a moment. Jim's eyes are focused on the path to the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder and imagining every scenario, practically feeling the way the come would trail downwards along the path of Spock's fingers. "I wouldn't be able to help myself. Seeing how wet and loose you were from me, _for me_ , I'd have to fuck you again. Right there on the floor. Add an eighth load to your ass"

Jim whimpers, picturing it in stark clarity.

"Would you like me to help empty you out Omega?" Jim nods, eyes unfocused, knowing that Spock really would fuck him on floor, remembering what happened when Spock walked in on Jim fingering his ass in the Ready Room.

"Good choice Omega." Spock scoops him up with hands under his ass, knot still firmly buried in Jim's hole. Jim wraps his arms tight around Spock's shoulders, but each step still jostles him on the knot, thrusting it deeper with every step.

Every step towards the shower is torture. He's already come once, but his dick seems happy to forget that trapped as it is between Spock's toned stomach and Jim's own come-filled one.

They reach the shower, only Spock doesn't immediately put him down. Jim finds himself pressed up against the wall as Spock turns on the water. Then there's a slick hot tongue ravaging his mouth and Spock's hands are back on his ass lifting him off his knot.

Even as Spock sets him down and finally removes his cock, he keeps one of Jim's legs hiked up around his hips, keeping his ass spread wide and open.

Jim whimpers into Spock's mouth as he feels the first gush of come leaving his hole. His face burns, even with the water running the seed leaves a wide trail all the way down his leg before being washed away. He's pinned, unable to cover up or hide as another fat glob is pushed out.

Spock leans farther onto him, putting more pressure on his stomach and causing the come to leak faster.

Two fingers dip into his ass, pushing inside deep enough to press firmly on his prostate and release a sharp moan, then scoop a large dollop of come out. It feels messy, and Jim releases Spock's mouth in an attempt to hide his face.

Spock doesn't let him. A finger taps at the side of Jim's mouth, "Open." Jim obeys, letting his mouth fall open in a haze.

Then Spock's fingers are slipping inside, coated in his seed. Jim closes his lips around them and starts to lick the come from them. They taste like Alpha and sex, and some deeper part of him enjoys sucking the come off and swallowing it. Even as it leaks from his ass, he's taking some of it back inside.

"So obedient." And Jim should feel his customary flash of indigence, but he feels drunk on the smell of his Alpha and the taste of his come.

The fingers retreat, fucking into his asshole for a few strokes, then returning to his mouth with another fingerful of come. Jim eagerly receives it, he wants more of Spock, more of anything he can get.

Spock continues shoveling come from his ass and bringing it to his mouth and Jim is too dazed to do anything but suck and swallow. He continues until his ass is empty and gaping and his stomach almost feels bloated from the other end.

The water washes over them and Jim continues to suckle on the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pads and watching Spock as his breath hitches.

Distantly he's aware that he's free. He's empty like he hasn't been since he met Spock and he should take this chance to leave. But Spock is pushing down on his tongue and getting progressively greener and there's something heady about pleasuring his Alpha that Jim can't get enough of.

Spock holds him still with the hand in his mouth and Jim feels pinned again. Unable to move his head and unable to look away from Spock's eyes as he presses closer.

And then Spock was slipping inside. Jim was so wet and open, there was no resistance at all, just a single smooth glide all the way. Jim moaned with it, it felt right to be filled with his Alpha's cock.

Somehow Spock's turned him into a cock slut basically overnight.

Unless he's always been like this. Maybe he's always craved to be filled like this; pinned beneath his Alpha and taken for all he's worth, fucked over and over again, filled with load after load of come, treated like nothing more than a bitch to fuck.

"You're so perfect for me, taking my Alpha cock so well." And Jim preens, happy that his Alpha is proud of him. Spock starts out slowly, letting his double ridges scrape tortuously across Jim's prostate.

"Your hole was made for my cock." And Jim believes it, nothing else could ever feel this good. Spock pets his tongue in his mouth, reminding him that he has Jim plugged from both ends, has him trapped again.

"You're mine. Your pretty little mouth, your nipples, your dick, your hole--" He emphasizes his words by forcing his fingers deeper and thrusting up faster and harder. Jim moans around his hand, trapped and pinned and on the brink of another orgasm. "You are mine to fuck and fill."

Spock gives a final sharp thrust of his hips and another knot is locking inside. Jim is claimed inside and out, the knot fills him and sends his mind tumbling over the brink. His hole clenches down, barely able to hold the knot inside but still sending waves of white-hot pleasure between his dick and his brain. He collapses into Spock, who finally withdraws his fingers from Jim's mouth.

"Yours Alpha, yours," Jim mumbles, fucked out and dazed and come drunk but satisfied.

The world is muddled as Spock carries him from the shower and back to the bed. In a haze, he feels as Spock withdraws his cock, whimpering at the sudden loss. To not be filled again is almost painful.

But Spock is there, "This is your punishment for trying to pull the plug out without me." What is his punishment? To be empty again?

Then he feels the cool metal of the plug again, settling inside, cold and small against his aching hole.

"You will keep this in all day and comeback to me tonight. If you are good I will not make you wear it tomorrow."

And then the plug was swelling to its full size, locking Spock's come in again.

BONUS: What if Jim DID go to the shower by himself

"Pity I need to empty you out. I would love to keep you plugged up and stuffed full of come for a week to just to see how big you would get." Jim whimpers, hearing the promise underlying those words. If Spock ever gets the chance, he clearly intends to try it.

Jim doesn't know if he would be capable of stopping him.

Even as the blood rushes to his face, he can't stop himself from grinding down on the knot, can't stop the pulse of desire that rushed through him, or the way his hole clenched down at the thought.

Finally though, the knot goes down, and Jim starts to stand, groaning and nearly slipping as he feels Spock's cock as its dragged from his hole.

Spock's hands are there the moment the cock pops free, three fingers slipping inside to plug him up. "Do you think you could make it all the way to the bathroom without leaking all over the floor?" Jim clenches his hole around the fingers, or tries to. Even as he tightens down, he can still feel the come starting to drip and force its way out. His chest burns red and he tilts his head away from Spock's knowing stare. If he can't even keep his hole closed around three fingers, there's no way he could make it.

"It would be best if you crawled." Best for whom? And Jim wants to argue, doesn't want the humiliation of crawling with his ass gaping and in the air, but Spock is right.

He nods, the shame preventing him from speaking as he gets on the ground with his ass in the air. Spock's fingers remain in his ass until he's settled all nice, then they stroke firmly over his prostate and retreat. Jim whines, his entire body jerking at the sensation, but he manages to keep all the come inside as he starts to crawl.

The size of his stomach is so obvious like this, dangling beneath him like a pregnant bitch. He can feel how wide his hole is gaping, open and so empty.

He feels on display, even as he is running away, it feels as if he's presenting his come filled hole for Spock to watch. And Spock is definitely watching.

He wants to move faster, but it takes all his concentration to keep his hips up and his hole clenched tight. Each little shuffle wiggles his ass in the air and shakes free another glob of come.

No matter how tight he tries to clench, his hole won't close. It's been held open for so long that it's like it doesn't remember it's even supposed to close.

Behind him, he can hear the sound of Spock lazily fisting his cock, knows that Spock is watching him as if his escape to the bathroom was some kind of show.

It isn't. But Jim's cock is hard anyway. It's like some sort of Pavlovian response to Spock at this point.

He's barely made it a third of the way out of the room when his concentration lapses. His hole flutters open and he can feel the first large trickle of come start down his inner thigh.

Jim whimpers and tries to shuffle faster, but it only makes it worse.

The trickle turns to a fat trail of come seeping lower, already halfway to the ground. And then Spock is there, two fingers scooping up the fallen come and pushing it back into his hole.

Jim's puffy rim clings to his fingers, trying to suck them inside despite how loose he is. Jim wants to keep crawling, tries to, but the moment Spock's fingers slip inside, his arms fail him and his chest falls to the ground. It tilts his ass up even farther in perfect Omega presentation position.

Spock's lips find his ear, whispering in that deep raspy voice that sends heat down Jim's spine. "I am terribly sorry Omega, but I just cannot resist you when present yourself to me so pretty." But his cock slides home like a key in a lock and Spock does not seem sorry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all for this one for now unless I'm hit with another bout of inspiration (or requests/prompts from the comments)
> 
> HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'm done writing... I've got some ideas for similarly filthy Witcher piece so you all have something to look forward to. I made a series for this work and any more things I write on anon so I can keep it all together and you guys can find it if you so choose.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim had stumbled from Spock's quarters, dressing in a rush and escaping to his own room, fully aware of the way Spock's eyes tracked his form the entire way.

The weight of the plug was a constant pressure against his hole, a constant reminder of Spock.

His day was full of meetings and debriefs aboard the ship as everyone settled in to the new rhythm of space and but his head was full of Spock (and his hole was too technically). In every meeting he needed to fight to stay still in his chair, fight the urge to rock back and force it in deeper.

And now, even seated in the Captain's chair he needs to plant his feet and focus on not moving. Focus on the viewscreen and not on Spock behind him at his own station.

He can't help a glance every now and then though. The uniform pants cup the Vulcan's ass nicely and sometimes when Spock turns, Jim catches a glimpse of his groin and can't stop himself from thinking about the cock hidden away. With his eyes on the Alpha, he nearly forgets about the plug and shifts in his seat, only to be jolted back as the plug shifts against his prostate.

He gasps before he can stop himself.

"Captain?" Spock's voice is level, professional, polite, but his eyes as he turns to look at Jim are burning. Spock knows exactly why he gasped. His gaze flickers down to Jim's groin and Jim can't help it as his dick start to take an interest. He flushes and turns back to the viewscreen

"Nothing to worry about Commander." he says, thankful that his voice remains level.

It takes all of Jim's control to keep quiet and still through the rest of his shift.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The meeting in the Ready Room is upon him faster than he expected. The entire bridge crew sitting around the table he was fucked over less than twenty four hours prior.

The smell has dissipated thankfully, but there is nothing to be done about the memories or the way Spock's eyes bore into his. Daring him to remember it all.

When the meeting adjourns Jim remains behind, standing at the table and attempting to calm his mind. The plug is less noticeable like this, standing still, but the walk back to the bridge will cause it to shift with every step, rubbing over his prostate and stretching his rim with its weight.

The last of the crew filters out, the door closing behind them. Jim releases a deep breath. He can do this, only a few more hours and then Spock will remove the plug. Only Jim can't let himself think about that either, because removing the plug is probably going to involve something else replacing it and if he thinks about Spock's cock too much he's going to have too large of an erection to leave.

There's a sound behind him, and suddenly Jim is aware that he isn't alone in the room.

He starts to turn and shift, a question on his lips, but then there's a long line of heat pressing up against his back and--

" _Alpha_ ," it escapes on an exhale, unbidden and reflexive the moment the scent entered his nose.

And Spock is there; pressing up behind Jim, one hand reaching around and going directly for a nipple, the other skimming up his chest to rest on his throat. Tilting his head back onto Spock's shoulder, baring his throat forcefully, his large palm pressing ever so slightly. A reminder of who is in control.

The act of submission feels natural. Jim sinks into the hold, whining as his nipple is pinched and pulled.

Spock's teeth nip at the side of his throat and his hands are like lines of fire on Jim's chest. It only takes moments for his nipples to pebble under the stimulation, for Jim to start grinding back against Spock. Each rocking thrust of Spock's massive cock against his ass presses the plug in a little deeper.

It's not enough, but after a full day of teetering on the brink of arousal, Jim's dick is rock hard and straining against his pants in seconds. He writhes in Spock's hold, lust overtaking his thoughts.

"You're such a slut, I've barely touched you and you're already begging for it." Jim can only groan, too lost in the sensation to put up even a token protest.

The hand on his nipple trails down, palming Jim's dick through his trousers and forcing their hips together tighter. Jim's hips jerk towards Spock's hand, searching for more heady pressure and chasing release.

"Maybe next time I won't wait until after the meeting, I will fuck you over the table while the crew watches." Spock whispers against his ear, lips tracing the shell of his ear and traveling down his exposed throat with nips and kisses. Jim gasps, he can't stop himself from imagining it, can't help filling in the empty seats with the faces of the bridge team, picturing their rapt expressions from earlier but this time focused on the erection straining his pants.

"I bet they won't even be surprised, not with the way this room smells." And he's lying, he must be, Jim checked and double checked that the room smelled like disinfectant and not sex.

But what if Spock was right?

His face burns with shame, but Spock only strokes him harder, pushing him ever closer to the edge. He should stop, but then Spock is shifting the collar of his shirt aside and biting down.

Jim doesn't come, but it’s a near thing. His knees buckle, pre come spurting from his dick and surely Spock can feel it as he continues to stroke. Jim moans, falling deeper into Spock's grip and trying to grind forward into his hand and backwards into the hard cock pressed along his slick crack.

Then Spock is releasing him, spinning him, letting his knees buckle and pushing him down to kneeling. It's dizzying and abrupt, but looking up at Spock from the ground, his eyes burning with hunger, and at eye level with the truly massive tent in his trousers, Jim can't feel anything but desire.

Spock's hands move to release his cock and Jim can't help that his mouth falls open, ready and begging to be filled. He remembers the taste of Spock's come, remembers the feel of Spock's fingers in his mouth feeding it to him and he wants more.

Jim's eyes track as Spock's dick is revealed, dark green with blood, ridges flared, hard and erect, and so large. It's going to fill him up so well.

Jim stretches his mouth wider and lets Spock feed it down his throat, all at once, in a single uncompromising thrust.

It's big. Heavy on his tongue.

It presses on the sides of his throat, wider than anything else he's ever had down his throat.

Jim wants to joke that he's taken bigger, but he hasn't and he can't talk anyway. His mind narrows down to the stretch, to the bump of the ridges over his tongue, to staying still and open in Spock's grip as Spock withdraws partway and pumps forward again.

"That's it. Take it like the slut you are." Spock's thrusts get deeper, harder. Jim's nose presses against the base of Spock's cock with each one.

Spock holds his gaze, using the hand he has threaded through Jim's hair to pull him forward, and Jim watches as Spock's other hand reaches into his pocket to pull out a tiny handheld device.

The question tries and fails to surface in his brain, his mind gone, focused only on Spock's eyes and the cock in his throat.

Spock grins and his whole body jerks in response. Only, there was another step in there. Spock grins and the plug in his ass shudders to life, and it vibrates right up against his prostate, and Jim can't help but moan around Spock's cock.

It doesn't stop, just continues to vibrate and Jim's mind is stolen in two different directions, nearly unable to focus on Spock as his throat is fucked. He was already so close to the edge and this is too much all at once.

Spock's thrusts get faster, and harder, and the vibrations of the plug increase to match. Jim is lost to the sensation, nearly shaking in time with it all.

Then Spock is coming and coming and Jim is trying to swallow and the vibrations are increasing and hitting his prostate so relentlessly that Jim is coming too, back arching over the cock in his throat, still swallowing continuously to take in the sheer amount of Spock's come even as his hole clenches and throbs in orgasm.

His mind is buzzing, thoughts moving a mile a minute, yet none of them stay long enough to process. His ears ring, but he keeps swallowing, letting the taste of Spock roll through him and fill him up.

One of Spock's hands cards though his hair and he leans into it with a moan that rumbles around the cock in his mouth.

Finally Spock withdraws. Jim feels like he chugged a whole gallon of milk, feels bloated yet pleased. Spock lets the head of his now soft cock trace lightly over Jim's lips, smearing his lips with the last drops of come and Jim can only stare, dazed.

Spock tucks his cock away with one hand, while the other skims from his hair to hold his chin, using his thumb to wipe a bit of come off Jim's lip and pressing it into his mouth.

"You did well Omega." And Jim doesn't know if he's talking about the meeting or the blowjob, and praise should sound condescending, but Jim can only blush and suck at the thumb in his mouth.

"Don't forget to come to my quarters tonight."

Spock leaves while Jim is still kneeling. And just as before, Jim's higher thought processes don't return until Spock is long gone. But when they do, the first thing he realizes is that he's just come in his pants like a horny teenager (like a slut, like a whore) and that he needs to cross half the ship to get back to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> There's also another chapter coming cause I can't help myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim was equal parts annoyed and horny when the end of the day arrived.

He had been sporting a semi all day, almost worse since the incident in the Ready Room, well the second incident in the Ready Room. He was half-ready to grab Spock by the shoulders and shake him until he apologized for the torture of leaving him on edge for so long, but he was also half-ready to climb into Spock's lab and beg to be fucked.

As Jim knocks on the door separating his room from Spock's, his cock goes from half-hard to hard in anticipation and the horny part of his mind is winning out.

He doesn't wait for a response from Spock, just opens the door and steps inside. Jim's not quite sure what he expected, but Spock at his desk dutifully filling out paperwork is not it.

The door closes him behind him and Spock doesn't even turn to look at him. It leaves Jim dumb-founded and confused. Spock was always the one to initiate things and Jim feels almost helpless without his lead. Yesterday, he would have just left. Although truthfully, yesterday he wouldn't have showed up at all. Only the feelings of shame that had driven him to run and try to handle things himself the previous day had been smothered by lust, leaving behind only residual annoyance and overwhelming desire.

And for the first time without hormones addling his brain, Jim realizes he doesn't want to leave.

"Alpha?" The word feels strange on his tongue, feels awkward in his mouth outside of the heat of the moment, but it also feels right.

Spock's head twitches, but his hands on the data pad don't slow. "I'll be with you in a moment Omega."

Jim's annoyance spikes. He has never been patient, or particularly obedient and he doesn't plan on starting now.

Ignoring Spock, he heads straight for Spock's perfectly made bed, stripping out of his command shirt as he does. There's the beginning of a plan forming in his mind, centered on making his Alpha pay for making him wait after forcing him to wear the plug all day.

He's shucks his undershirt and trousers as well, leaving a trail of clothing from the door to the foot of the bed. Finally he steps out of his underwear and crawls naked onto the bed.

Just thinking about what he intends to do has his hole starting to flex and flutter around the plug in his ass.

Jim lays back on the bed, planting his feet wide on top of the comforter, leaving his hole totally exposed to the room. If Spock were to just turn his head, he'd have the perfect view of Jim's cock lying flushed and red on his stomach, of his ass stretched around the plug and already starting to drip onto the bed. But Spock doesn't turn to look, so Jim purposefully reaches for the plug, pushing his knees apart even wider, until he can grasp the base.

Even prepared for them, the vibrations shock a gasp from his mouth. He forgotten how strong they were, how good it felt to feel the buzzing right up against his prostate. His gasp turns into a moan and he pushes the toy in deeper, leaning into the sensations, riding the waves as it pushes him closer to the brink of orgasm.

" _Alphhha_ ," Jim whines, begging Spock for attention. The vibrations are so good, but he wants more. Wants to be fucked. Wants to see how far he can push Spock.

He tries pulling the plug from his ass, letting it stretch his hole even wider, then forcing it in as deep as it can go. Jim _keens_ , _begs_ "I'm so _empty"_ and " _fuck me"_ and " _need your cock Alpha."_ He lets his moans and gasps spill freely from his lips, for once unashamed of his whines.

Jim reaches for his dick with his free hand, stroking it in time as he fucks the plug into his hole and continuing to beg. "Alpha _please, need you."_

Over the smell of his own slick, Jim can feel Spock's anger, his boiling lust barely kept in check, and the pride he can't seem to help.

Through it all Jim hasn't stopped staring at the side of Spock's head, taunting and waiting from his to break. Jim watches the green creep up Spock's neck, watches his stance widen to accommodate what must be a quickly hardening cock, watching his grip on his stylus turn tense.

"If you come now I'll have to punish you Omega." Spock doesn't turn his head as he says it, but his neck is _straining_ with tension.

Jim considers it briefly, imagines releasing his cock and letting the plug fall still in ass, imagines waiting on the bed, leaking from his ass and his dick, nothing more than an obedient Omega for Spock to use when he pleases.

Then he imagines all the ways Spock could punish him, remembers that the plug in him right now was technically a punishment. His brain is flooded with scenarios, yet none of them compare to the feeling of crawling right up the precipice of pleasure and then stopping. Plus, he's never been one for listening to authority.

Jim continues to stare at the lovely point of Spock's ear, daring him to turn and see his Omega all laid out and ready for him, then he moans -- loud and long, trailing off into breathy gasps as pumps his dick faster.

He pushes the plug in as deep as it will go and holds it tight to his prostate, the constant vibration is almost more than he can bear, but he can feel his orgasm creeping up. His hand on his cock moves faster and tighter, and then he's tipping over the edge, entire body spasming in a flash of pleasure. His vision whites-out but in the moment right before the fall, he sees Spock's control break, sees the snapping of a neck and then molten brown eyes locking with his own.

His eyes close on instinct then, or they don't, but he can't see anything through the sensation anyway. His ears ring as he strokes his dick through the aftershocks. He's blind to the world, aware only of his own body and the deep satisfaction that comes from a good orgasm.

He's blind to the world, so he completely misses Spock as he moves across the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my porn is acquiring emotions and the tiniest hint of a plot. 
> 
> Also for those who asked I'm no longer anonymous, though tbh you weren't really missing out on much (the only other things i've written are super old) But I guess if you want to see something like this for another fandom tho I'm open to ideas

**Author's Note:**

> how does anyone write porn without being unreasonably horny the entire time??
> 
> This is pretty much my go-to fantasy, so I have much more in store - I just have to find the time and energy to write it all up.
> 
> This is my first time writing porn, so any critique is welcome


End file.
